emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2004
Events *1st January - A storm that hit on New Year's Eve 2003 starts to take its toll on the village, severely injuring Tricia Dingle and Ashley Thomas and partially destroying the Woolpack. *2nd January - In the aftermath of the storm, Tricia Dingle lies in a critical condition, with her husband Marlon, mother Steph and grandfather Alan keeping a vigil by her bedside. Tricia suddenly flatlines and Marlon is summoned to the consultant's office, where he is told that Tricia is brain dead. *5th January - Jack Sugden resigns from his job of Home Farm manager. *6th January - Scott Windsor kidnaps his and Zoe Tate's daughter Jean. *8th January - Tricia Dingle's life support machine is finally switched off. (Final appearance of the character) *16th January - Bernice Thomas returns for Tricia Dingle's funeral. *18th January - The funeral of Tricia Dingle takes place. *19th January - Charity Tate's trial takes place. Cain Dingle is sentenced to 1 month imprisonment for contempt when he protests her innocence when he's supposed to be testifying against her. *22nd January - Charity Tate is sentenced to life imprisonment for the death of her husband Chris four months earlier. *25th January - In revenge against Scott Windsor for refusing to give him community service at the garage, Daz Eden sets fire to some rubbish outside Scott's garage. He not long after discovers Robert Sugden and Katie Addyman half-dressed. *28th January - Jack Sugden proposes to Diane Blackstock. *29th January - The Woolpack re-opens. Diane Blackstock accepts Jack Sugden's marriage proposal. *30th January - Bernice Thomas returns to Brighton. *1st February - Diane Blackstock's sister Val Lambert arrives in the village with a black eye. *6th February - New driver Carl starts work at Tate Haulage (First appearance of the character). At Andy Sugden's stag night, his brother Robert taunts him, resulting in a fight between the two. *17th February - Andy Sugden and Katie Addyman marry. Len Reynolds proposes to Pearl Ladderbanks. *18th February - Pearl Ladderbanks accepts Len Reynolds's marriage proposal. *19th February - First appearance of Jimmy King. *20th February - Chas Dingle loses her temper with her son Aaron and slaps him across the face, just as Louise Appleton walks in. *22nd February - Chas Dingle loses her job after she punches Louise Appleton, who witnessed Chas slapping her son Aaron and reported the assault to Aaron's father Gordon. *24th February - Just as Laurel Potts is about to leave the country for Finland, Ashley Thomas chases her to the airport and declares his love for her. Laurel decides to stay in the country and be with the man she loves. Ashley doesn't know this and ends up in Finland. *26th February - Dawn Woods leaves her husband Terry after a blazing row. *29th February - A man arrives, telling Zoe Tate he was a friend of her father, and puts in an offer for Home Farm. (First appearance of Tom King]] *1st March - Charity Tate gives birth to a son. *4th March - First appearance of Matthew King. *7th March - Marlon Dingle decides to pack his bags and stay with his cousin Mandy. *11th March - Emily Kirk finds Marlon Dingle hidden in the attic at Holdgate Farm. *23rd March - The late Chris Tate is revealed as the father of Noah Tate. *24th March - Donna Windsor discovers she has chlamydia. *30th March - Scott Windsor is kidnapped by the Dingles. *4th April - Rodney Blackstock and Danny Daggert fight over Val Lambert. *5th April - Rodney Blackstock confesses to his ex-wife Diane that he had an affair with her sister Val while they were married. *9th April - Victoria Sugden walks in on her brother Robert and sister-in-law Katie in bed together. * 21st April - Jack Sugden is enraged to learn his son Robert has been having an affair with his sister-in-law Katie and punches him. *4th May - Robert Sugden reveals to his brother Andy that he and his sister-in-law Katie are in love. Andy takes the news extremely badly. *6th May - Andy Sugden reveals his brother Robert's affair with his sister-in Katie to a packed pub. Robert's devastated girlfriend Donna Windsor attacks Katie. *7th May - Andy Sugden makes a pass at Donna Windsor. *10th May - Jimmy King's wife Sadie makes a spectacular entrance by arriving late to Tom King's party in a helicopter. (First appearance of the character) *11th May - Carlos Diaz returns as one of the caterers at the Kings party. (First appearance of the character since 2001) *18th May - Jack Sugden is shot by his own adoptive son Andy, a bullet that was meant for Andy's adoptive brother Robert. *23rd May - Jack Sugden regains consciousness. *25th May - Jack Sugden disowns his son Andy. *30th May - Zoe Tate's former partner Emma Nightingale turns up at Home Farm. *18th June - Edna Birch is accidentally run over by Sam Dingle and left with a broken hip. *22nd June - Cain Dingle is arrested for the hit-and-run. * 23rd June - Jarvis Skelton is left appalled when Sam Dingle confesses that he knocked down Edna Birch. *24th June - Lisa Dingle throws her stepson Cain out after punching his half-brother Sam. * 1st July - Tom King proposes to Charity Tate. *6th July - Paul Marsden dies after falling off scaffolding. Carl King and his brothers Jimmy and Matthew move Paul's body to his own garden to make his death as an accident. (Final appearance of the character) *22nd July - Paul Marsden's funeral takes place. *23rd July - Carl King tells his father Tom the truth how Paul Marsden died. *18th August - Diane and Rodney Blackstock go to Scarborough for the funeral of a friend. Diane admits to Rodney that she has cancer. *19th August - Jack and Victoria Sugden, Val Lambert, Nicola Blackstock and Marlon Dingle all go off to Scarborough in search of Diane and Rodney, as well as Nicola's boyfriend Simon Meredith. *20th August - Jack, Diane, Victoria, Rodney, Val and Marlon all return to the village following the revelation that Diane has cancer. Nicola remains in Scarborough. * 30th August - Laurel Potts leaves the village to do voluntary work in Africa. * 7th September - Siobhan Marsden leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *8th September - Alan Turner accidentally falls down the stairs at the B&B after an argument with his daughter Steph. * 10th September - First appearance of Paul Lambert. * 13th September - Jack Sugden hits Daz Eden after he pushes Diane Blackstock. *21st September - Jack Sugden and Diane Blackstock marry. Bernice Thomas gives birth off-screen to a daughter, named Diane. * 23rd September - Val Lambert leaves the village for Italy following the revelation that her son Paul is Rodney Blackstock's son. * 5th October - Sam Dingle returns from prison. *8th October - Pearl Ladderbanks' son Frank Bernard Hartbourne arrives in the village. Cain Dingle slaps his daughter Debbie. *11th October - A protest led by Viv Hope to determine what to do with Frank Bernard Hartbourne forms outside the home of Pearl Ladderbanks and Len Reynolds, which is soon defused by Ashley Thomas. *19th October - The Dingles celebrate 10 years in Emmerdale. *20th October - Zak Dingle loses the Dingle homestead. *21st October - Scott Windsor and Syd Woolfe attack Frank Bernard Hartbourne and leave him for dead after a misunderstanding about Scott's sister Donna. *2nd November - Betty Eagleton returns after visiting Kathy Brookman in Australia and gets a surprise when she sees a naked Syd Woolfe. *12th November - Steph Stokes drives her father Alan to the quarry and threatens to kill them both by driving over the edge. *15th November - Steph Stokes is arrested for attempted murder. * 22nd November - Steph Stokes is charged with murder * 23rd November - Alan Turner disowns his daughter Steph. *24th November - Tom King's friend Roger Dyson dies of a heart attack while out playing golf. *25th November - Syd Woolfe leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) * 1st December - Rodney Blackstock tries to bond with his son Paul, but it goes wrong when he unintentionally makes an insensitive remark. *3rd December - Cain Dingle discovers Robert Sugden's affair with Sadie King. * 5th December - First appearance of Alice Wilson. *12th December - Val Lambert returns from Italy with a young man named Gianni Bianchi in tow. * 13th December - Val Lambert's relationship with Gianni Bianchi is revealed to be a lie when it turns out she paid him to be her boyfriend so she could get sympathy. * 17th December - Viv and Bob Hope announce the end of their marriage. *24th December - Seth Armstrong makes a one-off return when he does a video call to Betty Eagleton from Australia. *28th December - Zak Dingle attacks Andy Sugden after his granddaughter Debbie confesses to Zak that Andy is her boyfriend. *30th December - Andy Sugden is attacked by Cain Dingle after confessing that he's in love with Cain's daughter Debbie. Real life events *8th May - The Storm wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year', Mark Charnock wins 'Best Dramatic Performance' and Sheree Murphy wins 'Best Exit' at The British Soap Awards. *18th August - Hugh Manning (Donald Hinton) dies. *16th November - Emmerdale Farm director Ken Hannam dies. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *2004 at Wikipedia Category:2004